Mark of Athena Oneshot
by oyprongs
Summary: All rights belong to Rick Riordan. Super fluffy end. Title says all.


**This is a oneshot… **

**Jason POV**

Jason couldn't believe how many people were able to fit into the Argo II. Good thing that most of them were getting off at Camp Jupiter.

Annabeth thought it would be considerate if we brought some campers to help pick up the mess after the battle, since we couldn't make it in time. Leo took offense to that, he always asked us if we wanted the entire ship to fall apart halfway through Iowa. And Annabeth always replied that she wasn't blaming him for taking his time making the Argo II.

I also tried to tell Annabeth that the Romans greatest skill was building things superfast. You know the expression, "They didn't rebuild Rome in a day", or something like that? Well they didn't, it took two.

She didn't listen. I think that she really wanted the Romans to like us, but they might think that she's underestimating them. Romans were touchy like that.

But I think she wanted them to like her for the sake of Percy. I don't know this guy, and only half the things he did (which kind of lowered my self esteem), but he was really important. She was thinking that if we did anything wrong, they would hold him hostage or kill him. That's a bit morbid for the Romans.

Back to the beginning: only Annabeth, Leo, Piper and I would be staying on the Argo II on the way to Rome.

While Thalia (my sister!), Clarisse (I don't like her very much), Grover (who was angry at me for eating a hamburger), Conner and Travis Stoll (they stole my wallet) were getting off.

"Jason! Is that it?" Annabeth has been saying that for the past _hour. _She was getting so impatient that once she had mistaken a McDonald's for Camp Jupiter.

I looked below and saw that this time, it really was Camp Jupiter.

"Leo! There it is!" I shouted towards him. What was happening? Why were we flying past it?

"LEO!"

No response.

"Please, Captain Leo, will you land our amazing ship, on the unworthy ground?" I asked sarcastically polite. This had happened before. Conner and Travis had stolen and eaten all of Grover's enchiladas and used up the main bathroom, the lower deck bathroom, and the Emergency bathroom to do their business.

Clarisse had to "go", but Leo wouldn't land until she called him _that. _Once Clarisse beat him up and saw he wasn't going to land any time soon, she gave in.

Finally I heard an answer.

"Yes, passenger."

Leo probably thought it made him sound high and mighty. I didn't blame him.

Our ship came closer and closer towards the ground and then there was a thud. We landed.

Now Annabeth was nervous.

"Hey… Guys, I think I might stay in here for a while and tell everyone the rules."

"But Annabeth, we all have to come out as one, it's only proper etiquette." Piper spoke up. Annabeth obeyed. Everyone knew that it was only because Piper charmspoke.

"Look! We have an audience!" Leo was looking through one of the circle submarine-like windows. I looked through the one directly next to him.

"Oh gods…" I said, there were a lot of people out there. Probably all of Camp Jupiter. Not the city, just the campers.

"This'll be fun!" Leo was already jumping out of the ship.

"What if he crosses the line without taking off his toolbelt?" Annabeth worried.

"It's okay, I'll follow him." Piper reassured Annabeth before running out of the hole behind him.

Through the window I could see Piper grabbing the back of his shirt right before he crossed the line of security.

As Piper was scolding him in front of the enormous crowd I got out with Annabeth behind me, and the rest behind her.

There were three people walking out of a grand building I could only identify as the senate.

One of them was wearing a purple Praetor robe. Was I a praetor?

To me, this looked kind of funny. About a thousand people were waiting on one side of the line, and on the other there were about ten.

We looked relatively tiny in comparison.

A person in another purple robe, that I could vaguely identify as Reyna stepped forth and offered us her hand.

"Please have your representative step forward that way I know who I am talking to."

Oh, that's what the entire camp was waiting for.

I smiled sheepishly and the everyone who boarded or ship a few weeks ago gathered into a circle.

We had trouble nominating. It was between Annabeth and I. Honestly, I would have voted for Annabeth. She would've made the better first impression.

But Annabeth argued back that I already knew these people. They know me! I barely remember one person!

So we both stepped forward.

"We couldn't decide who." I grinned in embarrassment.

"It's okay there's two praetors anyway."

I looked up. It looks like the other praetor joined them. He was tall, and had black hair. The robe flowed perfectly off his shoulders, but he looked uncomfortable.

He kept shifting feet beneath it as if trying to pull it behind him. And every time he shifted to another foot, a tiny part of his foot got caught and he stumbled.

Annabeth's breath hitched. Her eyes watered when he didn't look up to address us.

Was this Percy? I couldn't tell anything more about his appearance because his face was partly hidden by his cloak.

He appeared to by looking down into the inside of his cloak.

When he spoke his voice was muffled.

"Reyna, there's too many pockets in here."

Reyna turned towards him. "Maybe because it _isn't _in your cloak."

"It has to be here! I can't lose it!" his head bent down further. "Literally!"

I spotted a telltale white streak in his hair. It matched the one that Annabeth constantly had tucked behind her ear.

This must be him. Chiron showed me a picture of Annabeth and Percy together where they both had theirs on display.

The only thing that was different in the picture was that they both had many more streaks, and I couldn't say the same thing about Percy because I had never met him, but Annabeth looked happier. But war worn, they both did.

Reyna, seeing Percy was on the verge of panic, stepped closer and examined the pockets.

"It's not in here, Percy."

"How do you know?"

What are they looking for?

"Because the robe is far too light to be holding anything."

"It could be."

A girl popped out from the crowd.

"Percy, you left your sword in the senate." A girl I recognized just a little bit handed him a pen.

I must be hallucinating.

"Why didn't it return to me?"

His question was lost when the girl spoke up.

"Hey Jason it's good to see you back." Seeing my confused look she added, "I'm Hazel. It's okay if you don't remember me yet."

Annabeth spoke up. "You mean Percy lost his memory too?"

Percy seemed too busy to answer for himself.

"Of course he did! Jason did didn't he?"

Annabeth looked pained. She was hoping Percy would remember her. "Yes, but he hasn't gotten it back totally. I'm Annabeth by the way."

"And I am Hazel, Daughter of Pluto." Annabeth's eyes widened.

I don't know how she sensed him, but Annabeth has a skill of sensing the guilty.

"Nico."

What? Nico? Wasn't Nico from Camp Halfblood?

A boy who looked a lot like Hazel stepped out from behind her.

"Hey Annabeth!" Nico looked deathly afraid but tried to sound cheery.

"Nico, what are you doing here?"

"Can I please explain that later?" the next part he whispered. "_Not in front of the armed Romans please!" _

Annabeth reluctantly complied.

Percy looked up from his cloak.

I just noticed that he had super sea green eyes.

"Hey, I'm Percy." he held out his hand. I noticed he carefully chose to keep his hand on the Camp Jupiter side.

So my hand crossed over to shake his instead. Annabeth gave me a look.

"I'm Jason, Son of Jupiter, and I left my sword on the boat."

"Good to know! I would drop my pen but then I would lose it."

On the ground…?

To demonstrate he threw his pen a few feet in front of him. It leaped to our side of the line.

Basically, he just gave us a pen that he called a weapon. Some people took the expression 'The pen is mightier than the sword' too seriously.

I looked back down at the pen. At the exact moment, it disappeared.

"Percy…" Reyna looked amused.

"Styx!" Percy shouted. He asked Reyna to hold the cloak and spent a few minutes to search for it.

Annabeth coughed. "I think it's in your back pocket."

He turned around and took it out.

"Oh." He has such a way with words.

Then he uncapped it and it grew into a long bronze sword. Many of the campers on their side blinked at it, having not seen it close any time before.

He grinned proudly before asking Hazel to hold it.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted before crossing the line of security.

Her eyes lit up far more than I had ever seen them before hopping into his arms.

He just laughed and squeezed her tight.

It made some of the younger campers gag, but Piper obviously thought it was sweet, so she hugged me.

Percy let her toes touch ground before she stood herself. It wasn't a second before they both started talking animatedly.

Grover stepped in and Percy greeted him just as enthusiastically. Except more manly. Then Conner and Travis stepped forward and started congratulating Percy for 'infiltrating' the camp and surviving the against all odds.

Clarrise walked forward and punched him for making everyone worry. That's the most (sensitive) emotion I've seen from her since I met her.

Piper and Leo walked over to introduce themselves. All the Romans went back inside and gave the Greeks an invitation to join them when they were ready. I choose to re-meet all my old friends.

But looking back, I noticed how happy everyone looked.

I couldn't place what it reminded me of... like...

Like family.


End file.
